


a’ druidhidh

by fourfreedoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, behind the god given face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourfreedoms/pseuds/fourfreedoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of life when Dean and Sam first moved to Cumberland. Timestamp for <i>Behind The God Given Face</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	a’ druidhidh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estei/gifts).



Sam’s asleep when they pull up to the new house. It’s not great, but it’s all right. It has a scrubby patch of yard and porch swing. 

Dad tells him they teach catechism in the public school just before dinner, says if Dean’s going to skip any class it shouldn’t be that one, because you never did know when that was going to be useful. 

“Alright,” Dean says and swallows. 

Sam had crawled right out of the car and onto the bare mattress in his new room. He didn’t come out for the fried chicken and biscuits Dad picked up at some nameless diner. 

Dean goes to find him when the silence from Sam’s room becomes unbearable. 

“Hey,” he says from the doorway, watching as Sam tacks his map up on the wall with scotch tape. He’s already made the mark for Maryland. Sam is not quite thirteen and there are more marks on that map than he has years. 

“We’ll be here for awhile, Sammy,” Dean tells him, shutting the door behind him. 

Sam stares at him for a long moment like he’s weighed out what to say. He settles with, “Yeah?” 

Dean flashes his best smile. “Yeah, I’ve gotta finish high school at some point.” 

Sam throws himself on the bed. “You better not skip too much, this time.” He directs his eyes to the ceiling. “You won’t get into college, if you keep on.” 

Dean’s throat feels filled with cement. “Don’t worry about it, Sam,” Dean whispers around the sudden clog. 

Sam never looks away from the ceiling. “I think they have glow-in-the-dark stars pasted up there.” 

“Really?” Dean clicks out the light and lies flat on the bed next to Sam. It’s already a tight squeeze, razor elbows tucking into the burgeoning muscle on Dean’s frame. “Oh yeah, look, Orion.” 

Sam turns on his side, his warm breath washes over Dean’s neck. “You wanna go exploring in the woods by the creek tomorrow?” 

“It’s football tryouts tomorrow,” Dean says. 

“Oh.” 

Sam sounds so forlorn, Dean turns his head to look at him. “Hey, maybe after? We can grab something at that diner?” 

“No, Dean, you should make friends on the team.” Sam’s lips quirk, he pokes Dean just under his ribs. “I’ll still be here when you get back.” 

Dean yanks Sam’s pillow out from under him, smacks him with it, and never thinks there’ll be a day that isn’t true.


End file.
